Chapter 22 - The Karlin Gym Battle Delay
The next morning Ash and Pikachu got up and went into the kitchen only to find that they where the last one's to get up. "Nice to see that your finally up." greeted Misty "Hay where is Timothy at?” asked Ash as he and Pikachu sat down an started eating. "They left out earlier to try and find some trainer’s around the city to battle." replied Tanza "Hay do you know where he is?" asked Ash "Yea! I'll show you." offered Eria Ash and Pikachu quickly finish eating and then they followed Eria out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hay how are we suppose to get out of here without Timothy?" asked Ash "Timothy explained this morning while you were still sleeping that if he isn't around when we want to leave out of the PHD all we have to do is leave out the front door." noted Eria "Let's go then." urged Ash They both when through the front door and the next thing they knew they were in front of the pokémon center. "Hay Ash, Pikachu, Eria good morning." greeted A voice They looked around up the street and saw Timothy, Kachu, Nina and Nikita heading toward them. "So how did the battles go?" asked Eria “Pika...Pi.” said Kachu "It was alright. So Ash you ready for first gym battle?" asked Timothy "You know it." nodded Ash They walked down the street and up to a large blue and white building that they stopped in front of. On the front of the two large doors to the gym was a large gold star like figure. "So is this the gym?" asked Ash “Yep.” nodded Eria Timothy opened the door and when they went in they were greeted by a tall honey skinned, long blacked haired girl with blue eye's wearing a red shirt and black short's. "Hi! My name is Maling...Is there anything I can help you with today?" she asked 'Yea I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I’m here to challenge this gym's leader." replied Ash "I'm sorry, but one of the our gym leader's pokémon has fallen very ill and she can't battle today." apologized Maling "Chu." said Pikachu "Awe man." said Ash "Is the pokémon ok?" asked Eria "I don't think so. She was doing fine till yesterday. Some how she came down with a terrible fever." said Maling “Pikachu...Pi...Pika.” said Kachu "Did she take her to the pokémon center?" asked Timothy "Yes and she was doing a little better till this morning." replied Maling "Take me to her. I might be able to do something about the.” urged Timothy She nodded and took them through a door in the back off the gym. There in the room sitting on a bed was a long light green haired girl with blue eye's wearing dress though the top part was red and the bottom was red. There was also a large flower pokémon, a small green bird like pokémon, and, a light blue, white and black butterfly like pokémon where also gathered around the bed that had a tall long eared slender red and white rabbit looking pokémon laying on it. "Let's see who theses pokémon are." said Ash as he held his pokédex up at them. "Rupitas the Kata Rabbit Pokémon…Rupitas use's it's long slender leg's to kick at speed's of fifty to sixty mile's an hour. This pokémon is very popular among female trainer’s, because of its female physic. Luminfly the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Chrysoon. It has a calm nature and is usually very friendly. Luminfly's wings give off a shimmering glow which can be seen at night. Blosun the Sunflower Pokémon…Blosun's love to play and have fun when the sun is shining brightly. They can usually be found fast asleep when the sun has gone down. Humming the Tiny Bird Pokémon…The average Humming beats it's wings one hundred time's per second just to stay airborne and this in turn use's allot of energy. Because of this Humming must eat four time's its own body weight." said the pokédex "Hay Timothy I didn’t know that you had returned…who's your friend?" asked The girl as she stood up by the bed. "Hay Shondra...This is my friend Ash...he came to challenge you until he heard that your pokémon was feeling bad." smiled Timothy "Well I’m sorry about that." sighed Shondra "It's ok...as long as your pokémon get's better." said Ash "So how have you been?" asked Timothy "I've been alright." nodded Shondra as she looked at the pokémon on the bed. "So tell me...what's wrong with Rupitas?" asked Timothy "Honestly I can't really be sure. She came down with a fever yesterday when we came back from the Farplane Meadow." explained Shondra “Let's see...." said Timothy as he walked up to the bed. He reached in his backpack and after digging around through it for a few minutes he pulled out a thermometer. "What are you going to do?" asked Eria "First I’m going to take her temperature. Alright Rupitas I’m going to need you to say. Ah." said Timothy "Ta." moaned Rupitas in a weak voice as she opened her mouth and he put the thermometer in her mouth. A few minute's later a light on the thermometer started blinking and Timothy pulled the thermometer out of her mouth. "Let's see...Yikes her temperature is one hundred and forty three degrees…” said Timothy looking at the thermometer and then he put his hand on her head. "Is that bad? Is she going to be ok?" asked Shondra looking at Timothy. "Yea! Her fever is pretty high, but she'll be fine. I'll give her something that'll keep her fever from going up any further for awhile." assured Timothy as rambled thought his bag and pulled out a bag of light blue colored berries. "What kind of berry's are those?" asked Ash "These are called Icechillier Berry's. When you eat one it can chill you to the bone." explained Timothy "Cool." said Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Yea! Eat to many though and you'll probably freeze your inside's." snickered Eria "Let's see because she not feeling good I’m going to blend the berry's up a little to make it easier for her to swallow." thought Timothy and he reached in his backpack again and pulled out a small blender. He then sat the small blender on a table, plugged it up and then he put two of the berry's in the blender and turn it on. Timothy blended the berry's until they were liquefied and then poured the liquid into a small cup. "Alright Rupitas I need you to drink a little of this ok." said Timothy as he put the cup of ice blue liquid near her lip's. "Rupi." moaned Rupitas in a weak voice as she started drinking the liquid. “That's a good girl." smiled Timothy as he slowly held the cup up for Rupitas. "She does what he say's even though she's not his pokémon." observed Ash "Yea...Timothy is liked by allot of different people's pokémon." smiled Eria "Alright that should be enough." nodded Timothy as he laid Rupitas back down. "What now?" asked Shondra "Now I need to find the main cause of her fever. Can you tell me what you were doing yesterday?" asked Timothy "We'll we were out in Farplane Meadow looking for another new pokémon to capture, but I got ambushed by a Destaquina." remembered Shondra "Did you battle it?" asked Timothy "Yea...Rupitas did and she got pretty beat up. I had to rush her to the Pokémon Center after we beat that Destaquina though." replied Shondra "A Destaquina." said Ash as he fumbled with his pokédex. "Destaquina the Poison Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Echneeda. The spine's on Destaquina's back are as hard as steel and can be fired like missiles. The spike's can be fired at speeds of up to seventy mile's, fast enough to pierce two inch steel." said the pokédex "Now that explains everything." deduced Timothy as he reached into his jacket. "What do you mean?" Shondra asked "Well you see what Ash's pokédex didn't tell you is that a Destaquina's spike's also house a very deadly poison that will linger. That way if the power of it's attack's doesn’t do the trick the poison will." explained Timothy as he looked through a book he had pulled out of his jacket. "So that's it. Rupitas was poisoned." said Eria "A poison that can't be gotten rid of by normal means, but yea. Now I’m just looking for a strong cure…the poisoned housed in Destaquina spines is strong and normal cures won’t work on it. " noted Timothy as he flipped through the book. "Is that a book of different medicines?" asked Ash "Yea." nodded Timothy "Pi...Ka...Chu." said Kachu pointing at something in the book. "Hmm… yea that should work Kachu...so let's try It." agreed Timothy "Try what?" asked Shondra Timothy went back over to his back and started fumbling through it again looking for something. "Alright class today you will learn how to make Essence Wine." announced Timothy "Essence Wine…What's that?" asked Ash "I'm glad you asked. Essence Wine is a mildly sour drink that has the ability you could say to counter almost any poison." smiled Timothy He then took out a jar, a bottle of water, a bag of berries, a bag of leaves, and a small box out of his backpack before sitting it all on the table. "How do you make it?" asked Eria as Timothy poured the bottle of water into the jar. "I'm glad you asked about that to. First add a little poison powder to your water which you can get from any pokémon with a Poison Powder attack and second give the glass a little shock." explained Timothy He grabbed the box and poured a powdery purple substance into the jar as the water started to turn purple. Kachu then shot a small stream of black electricity at the glass and when the electricity hit the glass the color of the water in it started to change from purple to blue. "Third we add in three Static Berry's. These berry's are some of the most sour in the world." Timothy instructed He grabbed the bag of berries, took three out and dropped them into the jar. The berries dissolved in the water and the color of the water changed from blue to yellow. "Wow!" exclaimed Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "Fourth we add in a special leaf known only as a Saffeon Leaf." instructed Timothy He grabbed the bag of leaves, pulled out a small star shaped leaf and dropped it into the jar. Just as the leaf hit the liquid it vanished in a puff of smoke and the water turned from yellow to red. "Now for the grand finale. Alright Kachu one last surge." announced Timothy Kachu shot one more surge of black of electricity at the glass and all of a sudden there was a flash of light. "And now the Essence Wine is completed." said Timothy as he held up a jar of the now glowing red liquid. "Chu." cheered Pikachu clapping "Awesome!" shouted Ash, Eria, Mailing and Shondra clapping. "Pika." smiled Kachu bowing "So that's it." said Eria "Yea." smiled Timothy as he poured some of the red liquid into a small cup and drank it. "Hay I though that was for Rupitas?” asked Eria "Well it was, but I had to get a little taste of it first." laughed Timothy as he reached back in his backpack and pulled out a small bottle of blue liquid. "That's the Moon Syrup right?” asked Ash "Yep." nodded Timothy He poured another cup of the Essence Wine and took it over to Rupitas. Rupitas drank the cup of Essence Wine and the bottle of Moon Syrup behind it. Soon after a while Timothy was putting his stuff away and they noticed Rupitas was fast asleep. "Now after a good night sleep she'll be feeling better in the morning." assured Timothy as he rubbed Rupitas on her head. "Thank you Timothy." smiled Shondra as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.. "It was nothing." smiled Timothy "Like I said before Ash I’m sorry that we couldn’t have a battle today." apologized Shondra "It's ok as long as your pokémon get's better." smiled Ash "Alright we'll see you tomorrow." waved Timothy They all left out of the gym and head farther into the city deciding on what they should do now. "Well what should we do now?" wondered Eria "Hmm...." thought Timothy "Be...Be." thought Nikita "Me." thought Nina "Pika." thought Kachu "I don't know." shrugged Ash "Hay I got an idea. Ash let's go to Farplane Meadow to see if we can find you another pokémon to battle with." suggested Eria "Alright that sounds good. What do you say Pikachu. We can get another buddy for our team.” said Ash "Pika...Pika…Pi." nodded Pikachu "Well I guess that's settled then. Off to the Farplane Meadow then." announced Timothy as they all ran off up the street. To Be Continued.................... Category:Season 1 Content